User blog:FourSevensRueful/Craziest Update In The World - Ft. Do You Know Da Wae? Meme
Hello readers, do you know da wae of the archives? At least it's possible! Introducing the craziest updates to ever have happened - September 13 Update and the Academy Update! This wiki has just been messed up completely by the latest two updates. I'm recieving thousands of queries about how to get into the Academy, how difficult it is to do everything now, and the TERRIBLE HAVOC-WREAKING UPDATE FROM A FEW DAYS AGO ABOUT BATTLING! Excuse me for that, but ummm...yeah. Now we need to fix even more than we already had to. I need followers and friends of friends of friends, even, to join our wiki. There are three main things we must fix: *Fix the academy page and make it better than it was. I'm already working on that. *Conform the wiki to the September 13 Update and the combat additions. This includes massive changes like: **Recalculating stats of all pets. **Recalculating stats of wizards. **Figure out the rates at which pets and wizards gain hearts from leveling up. **Rewrite the movesets (spellpools) of every pet. **Redo every Wand page. **Add more pages to conform to the new equipment, buddies, wands, etc. **Recalculating that Ivory Truckle and Muckster are no longer completely all-too rare. Yes, Muckster is commonly available in Shipwreck Shore. Ivory Truckle can also be found in horde battles against the main pet Truckle. **Redoing the Spell page. **Fixing the font page to match the newest login screen textures. **Fixing the main page. The code got a bit messed up for me, and I can't change it, so I need help to fix the main page. **Changing the word "earth" to "plant" everywhere on the wiki, as now, Prodigy decides to CHANGE THE NAME OF AN ELEMENT! **Change the horde-encounter rules. You can find up to three monsters in the wild and fight them! The extra foes don't have to be the same element, grouping, etc., but must have relation a little bit. Ex. Encountering a Hob, Cloaker, and Cloud Neek at the same time would be possible as all match in element and they all are purple in their main color scheme. *Redesigning the wiki. The background, foreground, and basic wikitext features can be improved. We also must prepare in case of emergencies like in case THE EUROPEAN PARLIAMENT DECIDES TO TAKE AWAY OUR RIGHTS TO MEME AND EDIT OUR OWN WAY. We also must prepare for net neutrality to break, so we better cite our sources soon (yeesh - all we have to do is add a "credits" article and properly use an MLA format citing template to link to prodigymathgame's official site. So yeah. My sister (TC) just caught the Ivory Truckle and had terrible luck in the Archives, only finding the Brown Hamster and the Pile o' Books morph marbles after about five tries. All I need now is the Archivist's Hat and the Cat-o'-Lantern. Then I need to just go back each our (stay up doing so). It's awesome now and everything is actually getting better in prodigy, besides the fact that the pet textures, wizard designs, new spells, new Shivertusk pets, and area revamps are getting duller (in my opinion). Well, I hope you enjoy, and prepare for s'more theories I have coming (sorry, Autumn/Fall is time for camping!!! YEET): Mapping Out the Academy As we all know, we can finally enter the Academy. Yes...no...it's not fully released. We first have to reach level 15, win a battle, recieve a letter (although some people on the wiki scream out on the comments and say that they met all the requirements but can't get in). Well yes...you must first click on the Island map feature in your Wizard toolbar if it has a pop-up "(!)" notification hovering over it. Then click on the Academy and see what it says. If it prompts you instead of saying that it's unreachable...for now, you must then complete a battle at at least level 15 and get the letter from Noot. Go back to the Island map, click on the Academy, and watch as Pippet comes strolling by himself in the woods and discreetly opens a portal. He then goes in and you follow. You then complete the rest of the plot and get introduced to Gale, the (drow-like and somewhat tennage) Keeper of the Academy and fairy guide (probably the Master Wizard of the Academy too). Here, we can do whatever and travel around the archives to collect the Academy Pages and the Golden Pages (haha, like the Eight Pages - Slenderman game but with five golden scrolls and more than one sinister foe) to exchange for prizes and Academy paper. Wow - they are paperless. INVENT PRINTERS YOU DUMB WIZARDS! Technically the game is actually set in the early 8000's, a heard of from the evidence of the Steam-Powered Robot Bird 9001, so they better have printers already. The release of the earliest printing press in this real world was at least in the 1400's, 1500's, or 1600's. IDK. Therefore, how dumb could the wardens ever get? They made the academy, so they might as well make it functional as well as pretty. Well, onto the main point of this section; here's my theory about the mapping of the area we know and love as our floating fortress school of spellcating. All three regular floors of it are called the Academy - Great Hall. Therefore, it should mean that the great hall is very long and not sectioned by doors or gates. Woah, wait a second...there's a gate. If you go past the Warden Rotunda (area where the gem pedestals are placed), you can find the steps to somehwere beyond, masked by shadow magic and locked by what you call a gigantic nightmare you'd have at intermediate or high school - a lock (welp, here we go...I actually have no trouble opening locks, I can pick them too without a key or a pick of any kind). Yeah...its defending against something special updatirs or to the rest of the halls and other stuff. The downstairs to the archives is, basically, a situation of vertigo and do-you-know-da-wae? The layout is changed every hour and makes it all the more impossible to search through without a coin, a writing utensil, and paper. Use those to map out and plot where you are. //sight of relief// Now that's a way to use paper correctly. So, my theory is, that when we finally area able to put an end to the Order of Incluence once and for all, the lock will unlock and all shadow magic will be "expelled" (get it - the Academy is a school) from the archipelago and far away to ever return. The archives and other areas of the Academy would the open, and this time, everything would be bigger. Hopefully, we could join classes, clans, etc. in the school and map out a finalized, not-messed-up archive library that you could study in. It could possibly have books from Culix, Prodigy's great wizard who made books and studied up in the North, or some would be textbooks, and have hints about what happened in the past of Prodigy, or even have lessons and interactive notebooks inside that were scribbled in by old students, either fantastic at math or frustrated because of it. Kewl. Astral Magic Has Changed! The astral magic, as we know, used to be made up of singular, multicolored pixels, or squares/cubes, that would clump together to make a spell. However, now we use the magic of what I researched as, not "aura" (I expected, because astral bodies are in fact auras), but rather of the magic of elves from a popular game called Dungeons and Dragons. Light elves would worship Corellon, represented by good and brightness, and his emblem was an eight-pointed star. Prodigy takes that to the next level and changes everything to make the magic of Corellon Latherien better, having a yellow, four-pointed star accompanied by four smaller blue points. This magic can be found inside spells from Starbit Blast to Prism Blast to Falling Star Smash to Super Nova! Something has changed this year - and the astral warden is probably the cause. Were the Spell Changes the Result of Something Special, Only Found If We Read Between the Lines? Maybe the alterations to spellcasting was connected to the plot of our story - the wardens could have shown some kind of "activity" that meant that their power is slowly returning - we hope. Most of us have probably finished all the quests we needed to do and have worried for the entire Summer/Winter vacation that Prodigy had stopped adding updates or was doing something huge! Well yes, these two updates were that product. Remember, the Puppet Master and his goons worked together to defeat the EPICS AND wardens, while we end up being the ones unlocking the keystones again, reviving the epics, getting memberships, and attempting to descover the past of Prodigy Island. Since the wardens would eventually regain power because of our efforts, they had probably "sent us a sign" that finally meant that we were getting back into business. The fourth Autumn that Prodigy has seen has come forth, bringing magic wherever we go! The wardens might be returning, and the Academy may be close to being completely coded up. This means that there would be yet another storyline chapter to come - hopefully by the next Pumpkinfest, Starlight Festival, Winterfest, Second Starlight, Springfest, or the next Summer. Let's wait it out, do the academy archive quests, get what we need, and continue on our journey. The Race of Fae/Fairies - What Does It Mean??? Oh yes, we finally have become acquainted with yet another fairy NPC in Prodigy - Gale. We already have met Flora, Noot, and possibly Cumulo, Nimbus, and Status from the older Skywatch quests (they were in fact fae/fairies too). Noot and Flora have finally become acquainted and now, we know that Gale and Noot already have known each other as of the latest extension to our plot. The question is, are there very few fairies in Prodigy Island? Are there many? Are they all close? Are they just common to know each other? Are there more colleagues of Noot/Gale/Flora that we don't know about? Are there different types of fairies, like humans-turned-fae (humans shrouded in a spell that causes them to become fairylike in appearance), elf-turned-fae (fairies with visible, pointed ears that were evolved from an elflike form), or others? All the evidence I have is the game and the manuals of Dungeons and Dragons that explain a lot about fairy and elf heritages being the same. What do users you think? What I think is that there are few fairies in the world of Prodigy, yet they aren't an unheard-of race of humanoid. All of them seem to take on the role of helping others and are all "good" fairies. What does this mean? We have yet to know... Forward If you have anything about the blog you'd like to talk about too, go on and comment away! ~FourSevensRiolu Edit: I already have all of the eight prizes from the archive quests. If there’s time, I might add information to the pages. Category:Blog posts